Ese lugar llamado hogar
by Druida
Summary: Sirius tiene un nuevo hogar, el mejor para celebrar las Navidades. Y por eso no siente ni pizca de morriña. No se acuerda de ellos. No les echa de menos. No, no y no. Para el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia ni quiero serlo. Así que no, esto no me pertenece, to's de JK.

**Notas**: Para el reto "**La maldición del de abajo"** del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**". Mi prompt era, propuesto por MelStrange, y (tuneándolo un poco): _"Un fic sobre la estadía de Sirius en la casa de los Potter cuando él se fue a vivir ahí. La línea temporal debe ser antes de que terminaran Hogwarts_".

* * *

**Ese lugar llamado hogar**

James, tu amigo de toda la vida, te pasa una cestita llena hasta arriba de pan de cacao. Coges un trozo y lo muerdes distraído, mientras la señora Potter te pregunta si quieres más pavo. Sonríes un poco –con una sonrisa encantadora, que consigue exactamente todo lo que deseas- y asientes.

Es maravilloso estar en casa, ¿no?

En tu hogar.

El aroma a comida recién hecha inunda la casa, la música acompaña a una conversación fluida y siempre hay bebida en las copas. Sospechas que si peleáis un poco, James y tú podréis tomar un poco de hidromiel antes de que finalice la noche. Al fin y al cabo es Navidad, ¿no?

Una Navidad tan diferente…

Es la primera que pasas con ellos y no puedes evitar compararlas con las de tu otra casa, tu otro hogar. Llevas años sin celebrarla allí, pero aún te acuerdas. La sobriedad, la comida insulsa, la expresión férrea de tu madre. El silencio que se clava hasta los huesos.

Además, no es Navidad. Tu madre se arrancaría la lengua antes de llamarla así. Vosotros celebrabais el Yule, no el nacimiento de un niño muggle. No echas de menos celebrarlo. Recuerdas a tu prima Bellatrix demasiado borracha para mantenerse en pie, mirándote con sus ojos oscuros y golpeando rítmicamente tu pecho mientras escupía palabras sobre los nacidos de muggles y su ya-no-hermana Andrómeda.

Para ti ese era el espíritu del Yule.

Pero es este el de la Navidad.

Comida, bebida, conversaciones, música. En una palabra: familia. Es algo cálido, que te llena el pecho. Casi, casi como aquel trozo de pan recién horneado. Dulce y esponjoso, con pequeños tropezones de pasas. Como cuando James pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de tu espalda. Como cuando el señor Potter acepta daros una onza de hidromiel a condición de que no se entere su esposa. O como cuando la señora Potter os deja abrir un único regalo antes de mañana.

Los quieres.

Por eso no entiendes el vacío que te acompaña cuando subes a tu habitación, lleno y un poco avispado. Cuando el silencio os rodea, apenas interrumpido por el sonido de la radio en el piso de abajo.

Porque en realidad, aunque no quieras admitirlo, lo sabes. Ellos no son tu familia. Los extrañas de verdad, casi podrías dar tu varita y tu moto por pasar un día más con ellos. En ese silencio extraño, cargado de tensiones. Cargado de palabras no dichas. Echas de menos el golpeteo del tenedor de tu madre contra el plato que siempre te hizo sospechar que estaba _rematando_ a la comida. Echas de menos a tu padre recostándose contra su asiento, tirando distraído de su bigote.

Pero sobre todo le echa de menos a él.

Echas de menos sus miradas llenas de complicidad y su impaciencia para terminar cuanto antes la cena para subir a jugar en la buhardilla –porque sí, la última vez que lo celebraste con tus padres, tus verdaderos padres, aún tenías edad para jugar. Todavía no eras la vergüenza de tus padres. Eras un Black.

Te miras las manos en la penumbra y te preguntas si estarán cenando, burlándose de las costumbres muggles y recordando lo bien que celebraron ellos el Yule. Te imaginas a Regulus con sus pequeñas piernas colgando de la silla –aunque hace mucho que dejaron de ser pequeñas, ciertamente-, intentando coger la copa de zumo de calabaza sin verterlo todo por el camino.

Y duele. Duele más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir con palabras. Y probablemente más de lo que permitirías que doliera si no hubieras tomado la segunda onza de hidromiel.

Pero lo que más duele es preguntarse si se acuerdan de ti.

Si alguna vez lo hacen.

_Fin_.


End file.
